Mizuki Rin
Mizuki Rin (美月りん Mizuki Rin?) (or Rachel in the English dub), is one of the main characters in MoodFlower PreCure��. Her alter ego is Cure Hope '(キュア・ホープ ''Kyua hōpu ''?). ''Although she didn't even recognize her at first, Rin eventually became best friends with Barentain Nao, again after she moved back to her hometown again. '''History Early Life When Rin and Nao were young they used to be best friends and would play together all the time. But When She became 8 her Parents & her moved to Harajuku. Becoming a Cure When Nao was Running to School being late. Inside the School Building Nao ran into Rin but first she didn't recognize her. After Recognizing her & remember their past She & Nao find out that they are in the same class making them Classmates. After walking inside their Classroom they realize that their classmates & their teacher are hypnotized. In that moment Bibble jumps out of Nao's bag & tells them they have Transform into Pretty Cure. She gives them their PreDreCommunes '''& they turn into Cure Hope & Cure Courage. '''Personality She is a bright girl energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. It was later revealed that Rin acts this way to overcome her original personality - that of a shy and quiet young girl. By acting like a happy-go-lucky, she has been able to become more confident. Whenever Nao is stressed or scared, Rin is usually the one to calm her down or comfort her, and Nao often relies on her whenever needed. She is also shown to be quite sympathetic for others at times. Appearance As Cure Hope & Cure Weather Rin has hooded blue eyes and long, dark-brown hair that curls on end in several sections with straight cut bangs a single, separate curled lock of hair to match her ear-covering forelocks. Normally, Rin appears to be the same height as Mirei and Nao. Her hair is about shoulder-to-chest in length, and worn with a pair of purple bat wings attached to a violet headband. She has one very noticeable cowlick on the right side of her head. She is shown to wear a purple shawl with hot pink bat wings and devil tails on the crest on top of her school uniform. The shawl's hood contains hot pink horns. Relationships Barentain Nao: is her childhood friend, and they used to play together when they were children.However, after Rin moved away at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since made up and now work together to fight the villains. Bibble: is her & Nao's Fairy Partner & later team partner. Even if Bibble lives at Nao's Home Bibble often visits Rin at her home & they talk about Nao or about her Problems at School. Cure Hope "My Inspiration reaches the reality! Cure Hope!" (私のインスピレーションが現実に届きます！希望を癒す！ " Watashi no insupirēshon ga genjitsu ni todokimasu! Kyua hōpu) Cure Hope (キュア・ホープ Kyua Hōpu?) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Rin. She transforms using her PreDreCommunes, along with Transformation Mood Seed. Cure Hope and Cure Courage can perform an attack together called Harmony Stream, though with the Hope Stick, she can perform Hope Stream, an individual purification attack. Cure Weather "My Inspiration doesn't have a Limit! Cure Weather!" (私のインスピレーションには限界がありませんキュア天気Watashi no insupirēshon ni wa genkai ga arimasen kyua tenki) Cure Weather '''appears and takes over Cure Hope's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the clouds, which is collected by the '''PreDreBraclets and used by Wap.